Partners In Crime
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: James knew that Jessie would rather cry alone than talk to someone. The littlest things would often get to Jessie and she would shake it off, he could see through her act and knew that underneath her vain, confident, outgoing, and uncaring exterior was a woman who was the exact opposite and he understood that and would never leave her alone and will always be her partner.


**I read that Jessie's past relationships were where the man treated her unfairly or abandoned her, so I am writing about Jessie and how James wins her over x3 I have shipped these two together since I was a child! haha! They may be OOC since I haven't watched Pokemon in about 5-6 years xD and some of the pasts I made up as well xD**

* * *

><p>The world was bleak..Some saw the light, they saw the good in it, but she knew..She knew how it really was, she knew how horrible the world was. The people in it as well, it was all just an act from them! They all pretended tohat they were tkind, but in reality they were just acting. Waiting to show their true colors, she wasn't going to be fooled by them any longer! She was going to rise through the ranks of Team Rocket and then the world will have to answer to her! Everyone! From the ones that hurt her all the way down to the ones who left and laughed at her. She felt her stomach rumbling and felt saddened by the fact that she had no money to buy food, it was always like this so it wasn't new to her. She had been raised with little and now she still had little, it was ironic she worked for a big organization and still her pay was lousy. She put her life on the line and got little in return, she felt the tears welling in her eyes at what her life has become as she walked down the city street wearing a filthy diner uniform, she had gotten a part time job as a cook at a diner and she hoped they didn't realize she was stealing food during her breaks. She almost started to weep in the streets before she put it together, saying to herself,"Jessie, it's no use crying over something like this. It's not like it will change."<p>

Nothing will change, it never does. All she has ever known was pain, abandonment, and hunger, she wanted more from her life, but how could she have more when there was nothing more for her? She was on a break right now and so that meant she was looking for small jobs, team rocket didn't need her and when they didn't need her then that meant they didn't pay her. It was a crummy thing for them to do to her, but she was used to be treated crummy. She wished that she had stolen some food before she left, but the boss had been watching and she couldn't afford to mess this up or else who knew when the next time someone would hire her would be. She walked towards her small apartment deciding that she would steal something the next time that she worked, times were hard for her and she often wondered how she would get through the day. Maybe she would just drink some water and hope to stop the grumbling in her stomach, she went to open the door before feeling something poking her back and a surge of fear went through her. She thought someone was going to kill her or rob her, well they would be sorely disappointed she wasn't a waitress and didn't even have tips. She turned about to hit whoever it was before coming face to face with James, she felt surprised over the fact that he was there of all places. She couldn't say anything for a moment, seeing James smiling at her and that he was holding up a fast food bag as he spoke," I figured that you would be hungry, I had to ask around to see where you were staying."

James had managed to get a decent job at least and had parted ways from Jessie, but they were partners and so he always found his way back to her. She would disregard him with hurtful words or actions except he didn't let it get to him. Right now Meowth was most likely being lazy at his place since Jessie and he played rock, paper, scissors to see who got to take him with them..well were stuck with him and he lost as usual. He could see that she was shocked that he would come all this way and it wasn't like her to show something like that at least around him after a moment it was as if Jessie caught onto her mistake and turned away from James saying to him as she went into her apartment," I am not hungry and I don't need your charity!"

She was about to slam the door shut in Jame's face but she figured that would be a bit too cold at the moment, he was a considerate man and she often wondered how she managed to go down a road like this. He wasn't cut out to be a thief or any kind of con artist, he seemed like the type of man that you would find working in a Pokemon center or out saving endangered pokemon instead he was well her partner in crime. It was strange to her at least, she watched as he walked in after her acting like it was his home as well, she rolled her eyes but she could also smell the food coming from the bag. James saw her looking at the bag and said to her reaching in to pull out a hamburger that was still warm and walked up to her handing it to the woman," Your job isn't working out very well?"

"It's normal for people starting out not to get paid very much, I get paid enough for rent and that's good enough. I would rather be in a warm home with an empty stomach than out in the streets!" Jessie snapped at him not caring that she looked desperate as she ripped open the package and began to eat the food handed to her, she could rely on James for most things..Though, maybe it was just an act like the others, she watched as James turned back to the oversized fast food bag thinking he must have gotten a great job in order to afford so much food and felt jealous over that, maybe he was really rubbing in the fact that he could afford to eat daily. He acted innocent and kind, but maybe he was acting like everyone else and when she let her guard down he would show his true colors.

She looked down at the food that he had set onto the table acting like he owned the small apartment that she had managed to get, before she asked him,"Why did you come here?"

James had been listening to her while digging through the bag, deciding that he would just give her everything in it, not because he felt sorry for her like she would naturally think. Instead it was because he knew some of her past, that when she was hungry as a child she would gather snow and eat it at times trying to replicate her mother's recipe's or just to satiate her hunger. He was a con artist, but at the same time a caring man, he said to her as he laid out a few more burgers, some fries, and some Chinese that he had gotten as well and just stuck it in the bag with the burgers," I was just passing by and decided to visit, I ate before I got here so this is all for you. It should last until you get paid at least."

Jessie was not too used to being around James outside of work and the way he acted just puzzled her, she watched as he looked up and gave her a small smile before looking at his watch and sighing a bit," It's getting late and I doubt that you would want me to be hanging around here for very long. I will stop by in the morning and then we can talk, the boss contacted Meowth and me earlier. It seems that he needs us sooner than usual. Goodnight."

"An assignment?" Jessie wondered out loud, it was uncommon to be given an assignment so soon when receiving their 'vacation' she felt excited over that and couldn't wait to get out of her boring apartment and out doing something, she said to him feeling a little better about everything now that she had received that news," make it tomorrow evening, I have to go to work early in the morning. Goodnight James."

"Alright, five in the evening it is then!" James turned and walked out the door, leaving as fast as he had come, he had thought to surprise her with a visit, but it seemed like she had a hard day at work and he knew not to be around her when she was like that. She liked to be alone and not show her emotions or weaknesses around others, he knew that she would rather cry alone than talk to someone. The littlest things would often get to Jessie and she would shake it off, he could see through her act and knew that underneath her vain, confident, outgoing, and uncaring exterior was a woman who was the exact opposite. Or at least he thought of it like that, if he was to even dare bring it up to her then she would hit him over the head and call him an idiot faster than he could even get the sentence out.

He had bought so much food, resulting in him wasting his paycheck, so that he could eat with her and discuss the boss's plans except he knew when to leave her alone and let her think about things. He felt his stomach begin to grumble and laughed a bit, maybe he should have eaten something before going to her apartment. His eyes widened as he realized he was going to miss his bus back to his apartment if he didn't hurry, he hadn't noticed that he got there later than he intended and wouldn't have had the time to eat with her anyway. He raced towards the bus stop barely managing to board it, he had to get Meowth anyway and he hoped that the pokemon didn't decide to raid the fridge when he was gone. Who was he kidding, this is Meowth, all of his food is probably gone by now..He should have left Meowth with the boss or a coworker and let them deal with him..It wouldn't work anyway, he wouldn't have the heart for that either.

Meanwhile Jessie was sitting at the table where James had spread the food out for her picking up a french fry and putting it to her mouth, taking a bit as tears began to fall down her cheeks, he came all this way to give her food..What kind of tactic was that? She said to herself raising her arm to wipe the tears away," Everyone is the same, they lie and lead you into a false sense of security..If I act any other way, then he would just be the same."

It didn't make sense now that she had said it out loud, she never had this problem before when it came to him, but being put on leave made her realize how she had nothing outside of her job and that she had missed James as well. She wouldn't say that part, all these years and she got attached to him like she had the past ones. She was starting to feel something for James and so she had to nip it in the bud, she had to treat him so unfairly that he would realize that he could not screw her over. That she was not dumb enough to fall for any more tricks, she had to show him that she was not going to let her guard down," he probably just sees me as a coworker at most..If it's one sided I can handle that, but if he..."

She wouldn't be able to stand it if he felt the same way and if he started to advance on her then she would make sure that he knew that she was no fool and that she wouldn't hesitate to show him either. She put the food back in the bag after a few moments and stood up from the table and walked to the fridge, putting it inside the empty space," People are all the same anyway, it doesn't matter how long you have known them. Eventually they will all let you down, well Jessie there is no use worrying about that tonight. It's time to get some rest."

Jessie walked from the kitchen, shutting the lights out as she went to her room that was only illuminated by a small lamp, she changed into a blue nightgown and placing her filthy uniform on a chair, she would just have to wash it after her next shift tomorrow. Right now she had no time and if she wanted to get up early she would have to go to sleep right now, she laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before she reached over to her lamp and shut the light out, leaving her in darkness, she turned over to face the window looking at the moon as it lit up her room before closing her eyes and falling asleep thinking about the mission and how good it will be to just have that to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make some corrections to it, but overall I am unsure if I succeeded in correcting it that much xD<strong>

_**Review, Favorite, and Alert~**_


End file.
